


urs

by koutarous (yijeong)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love, idk how to tag pls, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:47:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28499292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yijeong/pseuds/koutarous
Summary: the feeling of second-guessing everything bokuto did was starting to wear away at him.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	urs

**Author's Note:**

> uuuhuhuh loosely based off the song urs by niki... a real banger... i havent written in months sos

“bokuto san,”

akaashi’s voice cut through the heavy silence, sounding hesitant and unsure. he sat across from the aforementioned boy, nervously picking at the skin around his fingers as he avoided eye contact. it was a nasty, anxious habit he developed during middle school that he never able to drop.

bokuto’s gaze was piercing, he could tell even if he couldn’t see the boy’s eyes. it felt like he was going to burn up under it, getting the sudden urge to run and hide away from him, his stomach twisting with the realization this was the first time the other has ever made him feel so.. scared.

“are you staying the night?” it wasn’t what he originally intended on asking, but akaashi was nothing if not a coward. he didn’t realize he was holding his breath until he looked up and finally locked gazes with bokuto, his heart freezing in his chest.

the other seemed to think about the question for a moment, eyebrows furrowing as he ran through the list of options in his head. “not tonight, sorry ‘kaashi,” bokuto sounded apologetic enough, his shoulders dropping as if he was the disappointed one in this situation, “maybe next time around, does that sound good?”

folding his hands in his lap to prevent any further damage, akaashi simply nodded in response, lips forming a tight line. “of course, that’s fine. i just miss you…” he trailed off at the end, drowning them both in an uncomfortable silence once more.

bokuto cleared his throat before he stood up, shoving his hands into his pockets, “i know, i wish i could stay but, i really should get going now before it’s too late,” he sighed, now it was his turn to avoid akaashi’s gaze as he walked towards the door, slipping his shoes on and grabbing his coat, “i’ll text you when i’m home, thanks for having me over ‘kaashi,”

and for a third time, the apartment was flooded with silence as he sat alone at the small dining table, gaze lingering on the shut door for far too long. he knew better than to get his hopes up lately, but he still couldn’t help but feel the tiniest bit crushed. the feeling of second-guessing everything bokuto did was starting to wear away at him.

eventually, akaashi got up from the table to head towards his bedroom, not bothering to change before throwing himself down onto the mattress. he rolled to his side as he slid his phone out of his hoodie pocket, unsurprised to see not a single text from bokuto. getting under the covers with a heavy heart, he drifted off to sleep with the realization that the bed felt too big without him here.

it was half-past midnight when the vibrations of his phone woke him up from a dreamless sleep, turning his phone over to check the notifications and flinching a bit from the brightness of the screen.

 **koutarou :) 00:35**  
AKAASHIIIII  
i changed my mind loll i cantsleep  
can i come ovr????

 **koutarou :) 00:39**  
r u sleeping??? ur usually awake rn  
im boooooreeeddd

 **koutarou :) 00:43**  
akaaaassshiiiii  
:(  
:(  
:((((  
txt me backkkk

he couldn’t help but smile at the flurry of texts, shooting a quick text back in return before sitting up in bed, leaning over to turn the bedside lamp on. not wanting to think about how he was probably a second option to whatever failed plans Bokuto had, he busied himself with tidying up his room a bit, shooting one more text telling him to just use the spare key and come in when he got here.

large arms wrapping around his waist from behind startled him for a moment, freezing before realizing it was only bokuto. akaashi relaxed a bit, sighing as he leaned back against him, “you nearly scared me half to death, i didn’t think you had the capability to be so quiet,”

“that was so a backhanded compliment, wasn’t it?” bokuto whined playfully, pulling the other in closer and resting his chin on his shoulder, “don’t be so mean, i came all this way to see you,”

akaashi tried desperately to ignore the butterflies that started swarming around in his stomach, blinking as his face started to heat up. “i’m not being mean, i’m being honest,” he rested his hands on top of the ones clasped around his stomach, letting himself enjoy the warm feeling. it wasn’t right to get lost in these little moments, he knew it wasn’t, especially when all he was doing lately was try to figure out bokuto’s true feelings, but he couldn’t help it. it was selfish, but he didn’t care at this point.

“same difference,” bokuto squeezed him once before letting go, only to tackle him onto the mattress. his laughter was way too loud for 1 in the morning, but akaashi couldn’t find it in himself to scold him as he looked up at the boy, his heart swelling at the sight.

this was the bokuto he liked best.

squirming a bit from where he was pinned down, he playfully tried to push him off with a huff, “you’re heavy, kou, get off me before i suffocate,” the old nickname slid out without him realizing, eventually halting his movements when he realized the other wasn’t going to get off him anytime soon. accepting defeat, he wrapped his arms around his waist, “if you wanted to cuddle, you could’ve asked instead of tackling me like that,”

bokuto scrunched his nose, prying himself out of his arms to readjust them to a more comfortable position on the bed, akaashi now being the one to lay on top of him, “what’s the fun in that?” he teased, one of his hands sliding under akaashi’s shirt to rub small circles into the small of his back, oblivious to the way he was making the boy’s heart race.

looking up with the intention to answer, his breath hitched in his throat as he realized how close his face was to bokuto’s, unable to stop the way his face heated up more, if that was possible at this point. the words died on his tongue as his eyes widened, staring unblinkingly into bokuto’s yellow ones.

they stayed like that for a few moments longer before bokuto laughed airily, his other hand sliding up to cup the back of akaashi’s neck, “you’re so red, ‘kaashi, are you embarrassed?” he asked as if he didn’t already know the answer, eyes half-lidded, “you don’t gotta be, it’s just me,”

“that’s the problem,” he shot back quietly, the edges of his lips turning downwards. leave it to him to ruin a perfectly good moment. biting the inside of his cheek nervously, he closed his eyes as he waited for a reply, not wanting to make eye contact anymore.

there was no reply, not verbally at least. bokuto’s reply came in the form as chapped lips pressed against his own, the hand cupped around his neck sliding up to lightly tangle in his hair. akaashi’s breath hitched in his throat, caught entirely off guard at the kiss. he forced himself to relax despite the frenzy of butterflies in his stomach, melting into the kiss before pulling away after a few moments, immediately going to hide his face in the crook of bokuto’s neck.

god, bokuto was the best at being the worst.

akaashi couldn’t help but listen to the other’s heartbeat from where his head laid, surprised to hear that his heart was racing about just as fast. he was confused, but he didn’t question it, unknowing if he should be the one to break the silence or not.

“i... should’ve asked first, fuck,” bokuto softly cursed from above him, his hand now gently carding through his hair, “i’m sorry if i made you uncomfortable by kissing you so suddenly i just-” he cut himself off before he could ramble, a habit that he was a bit too aware of.

“it’s okay,” akaashi’s reply was simple and just as quiet, eyes fluttering shut again as he let himself get lost in the feeling of warmth that seemed to radiate from within him. he didn’t care if bokuto would probably be gone by the time he woke up, didn’t care if the kiss meant nothing at all, none of that mattered to him in this moment. he could let himself have this this one time.

it’s not like bokuto had anything to apologize for anyways. _i’m already yours_. was the last fleeting thought akaashi had before he drifted off to sleep again, ignorant to the small feeling of dread deep in his stomach.


End file.
